Training
by Primsy
Summary: Percy and I were suppose to have training but instead, we went to a water fall and skipped out.


_**Training**_

I woke up one morning to find myself almost starving to death. I looked at my calendar in Athena's cabin. It was May 2nd, my day to train. The best part about it, is that I'm gonna be training in a group and Percy is in my group! But before I start to train, I need to satisfy my stomach.

I go outside wearing my usual outfit- jeans, a Camp Half-blood t-shirt, sneakers, and I have my hair done in a pony-tail. I walk to the dining hall and get in line to pick out some breakfast. I get my normal eggs, hash browns, pancakes, and milk. To my surprise, I see Percy sitting by himself, looking through a book and drinking hot chocolate.

As I'm walking to my table, I wonder how Percy can read, being the seaweed brain he is. I start to eat, but I want to know what Percy is reading… I know he is dyslexic. I write him a note saying something like what book are you reading, are you gonna be at training… stuff like that. I walk pass his table, headed to the bathroom, and drop it off as I pass him. He looks up but I know that if I should look back, I will run into something and just embarrass myself. So I pretend to drop something and when I go to pick it up, I turn to look at Percy.

His eyes are glued to me. I don't know what to do so I just pick up thin air, like it was an object, and continue my long, cold, walk to the bathroom. I feel like he is still watching me. When I walk back to my breakfast, I don't see Percy but only a note attached to my plate. I slowly open it, waiting to see the hidden message. It doesn't say much… Oh, who am I kidding- he wants to meet me before training! I gulp down the rest of my food, exited to meet him. This might be my moment.

When I finished, I walk out of the Dining Hall to see Percy sitting by a water fountain. I go up and sit next to him and read the note he left me aloud, "It doesn't matter what book I'm reading but meet me before training" He jumps, startled to see me because I was so quiet walking up to him.

"Hey Annabeth," He says.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"Follow me but keep up" He suggested.

"Where are we going seaweed brain?" I blurt out.

"Somewhere…" He trails off on his sentence.

I start to follow him into a forest and soon, I here rushing water- how romantic, a water fall! We sit on a rock and gaze into each other's eyes.

Even though I don't want to, I break the silence, "So, why are we here?" I ask in a hushed voice.

"I thought we needed some time alone," He replied, "Just the two of us." He continued. I start to lean in to kiss him but then something beeps right before we kiss.

"WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT!?!" I yell out, annoyed because I thought this was my moment. "I mean," I say, correcting myself, "did you hear a beeping noise?"

"That beeping noise means we have only ten minutes before traning starts, so we better get going," He answered.

"Yeah… good idea…" I agree. He kissed me and I really like it so I kiss back and the next thing I know is that we are sitting by a water fall, holding hands and kissing like there is no tomorrow. We slowly start to stand up, still kissing. I don't want to be greedy so I push him off gently. He slips off and goes into the water fall. Percy is drenched because of me. I jump in with him but I have a white shirt on.

"Sorry about that" I apologize

"That's ok, this is more fun than training anyways," He says, eyes focused on my eyes. "I think we should just skip out on traning and have the whole day to ourselves," He continues.

"I would love that" I smile and hug him. He lifts my chin up, looks into my eyes and kisses me. I hug him and kiss him until we both start to freeze. We start walking back to camp but he sees that my shirt has become see through so he takes off his jacket and slowly puts it on me, buttoning up each button individually. The whole rest of the walk back to Camp Half-blood, we were holding hands romantically- our fingers intertwined with the others. Maybe that was my moment after all.


End file.
